comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Team Arrow (Arrow S2 Ep 12 Tremors)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW "Tremors" is twelfth episode of the second season of Arrow, and the thirty-fifth episode overall. It aired on January 29, 2014. TRAILER: PLOT: Guards at Iron Heights prison introduce a new prisoner into their facility, placing him in the same cell as Ben Turner, better known as “Bronze Tiger.” The prisoner immediately provides Bronze Tiger an address, noting that he was paid to smuggle in the villain’s claws…underneath his own skin. As Bronze Tiger escapes, Oliver shows Roy the water bowl training technique, though Roy’s patience quickly wears out, even as Oliver reveals he knew someone injected with the Mirakuru, whom he once had to kill. Back in the past tracking Slade, Sara reminds Oliver that it won’t do him any good to confess the truth about Shado’s death, before they break off to search for the cave. Meanwhile in the present, Moira finds Thea reclining at home, and reveals that she’ll be having dinner with Walter that night. Elsewhere, Officer Lance pays a visit to Laurel to explain how they’ve always been bonded since their family went missing, and asks her to dinner the next night. Oliver laments that his training with Roy continues to flounder, before Felicity learns that Bronze Tiger has escaped from prison. Meanwhile, the villain meets with a buyer at the address given to him, learning that the man wants him to steal an exceptionally dangerous item: the Unidac earthquake device that Malcolm Merlyn used on the Glades. Later on that night, Oliver trains Roy further, before Felicity gets a hit on Tiger’s whereabouts, and Oliver reluctantly agrees to let Roy tag along with him for some field work. Moira sits down to dinner with Walter and an unexpected guest, who suggests that Sebastian Blood’s economic policies could likely bankrupt Starling City, before Moira realizes they want him to run against the Glades alderman. Elsewhere, Lance tricks Laurel into attending an AA meeting instead of dinner, which causes her to storm off and as she refuses to admit anyone could help her. Oliver leads Roy through the Merlyn mansion on a tip, as they hear Bronze Tiger’s crew entering the garage downstairs, Oliver races down and attacks Tiger, while Roy goes for the driver, mercilessly pummeling him given what the earthquake machine did to his friends. In Roy’s anger, Bronze Tiger manages to escape in the truck, while Oliver is forced to pull Roy off the accomplice. A while later back at the lair, Oliver provides Felicity a watch to help identify the accomplice, continually worrying he needs to find a way to reach Roy. In the past, Oliver recognizes calculations on the cave walls, and realizes that Slade intends to use Edward Fyers’ missile launcher to destroy Ivo’s boat. Roy urges Thea to leave town with her family, growing agitated at her confusion, and nearly hurting her in the process. Elsewhere, Laurel meets with her old co-worker Joanna for a potential job interview, before Joanna reveals that a partner in her firm has seen that Laurel will be brought up on disciplinary charges, and potentially disbarred. Meanwhile, Walter arrives to the mansion and assures Moira that voters love a good redemption story, something Thea surprisingly corroborates. Roy arrives late to his latest round of training, though Oliver chastises him for attempting to bring Thea into the matter, given how hard the Arrow works to protect those he cares about from his true identity. Roy grows angry and attacks Oliver, vowing to save the city on his own, something that later convinces Diggle Roy might be beyond saving. Just then, Thea calls to reveal that Laurel is upstairs making a drunken spectacle of herself, for which Oliver suggests she go home, calling an unseen figure for assistance, while a mysterious man watches from the bar. Out on the docks, Bronze Tiger’s buyer prepares to load up the earthquake machine, before Oliver arrives to intervene, on a tip from Felicity. Bronze Tiger quickly gets the upper hand, before Roy arrives to intervene, and the buyer prepares to detonate the device rather than report failure to his superior. Oliver desperately tries to open the container to disable the device, but finds his explosive arrows ineffective. With Roy busy pummeling Bronze Tiger, Oliver makes a desperate move in removing his hood to get Roy’s attention, urging him to channel his anger by remembering how Thea needs him. Shocked, Roy focuses long enough to punch a hole in the crate, through which Oliver destroys the device, while Roy remains astonished that the vigilante has been Oliver all along. Back in the lair, Oliver remembers how Sarah had earlier taught him that love was the strongest emotion to reach someone, much as how Oliver managed to talk Slade down from destroying the freighter by reminding him Shado would have wanted them to get off the island. Slade shook his madness for the moment, as Oliver suggested they’d get Ivo back in time, and take his freighter as well to leave the island. Meanwhile back in the present, Moira summons Walter to agree to his proposal she run for Mayor, though they’ll need to keep quiet the OBGYN who knows that Thea isn’t her biological daughter. Once again in prison, Bronze Tiger finds himself confronted by Amanda Waller, who offers him a chance to work off his sentence by joining a certain “squad” she has begun to put together. Elsewhere, Oliver shows Roy the lair and introduces him to Felicity and Diggle, while Laurel drunkenly returns home, and finds her sister Sara waiting for her. WHO'S WHO: Th Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:Bronze Tiger Category:Roy Harper Category:Felicity Smoak Category:John Diggle Category:CW Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow